


The Game 遊戲

by jls20011425



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Undercover, Voyeurism, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 布魯斯和迪克為了關閉某個「兒童奴隸組織」而擔任臥底。為了符合角色，迪克需要扮演布魯斯的私人玩具作為偽裝。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/968722) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 授權：

　　「聽著。」他的語氣堅決，他的目光平穩。「你隨時可以退出。」

　　「我知道。」輕聲道，點了點頭。

　　「 _隨時。_ 」他重覆一遍強調。「向我示意你受夠了，我就會帶你離開。」

　　「好。」又一下點頭，甚至微微一笑。

　　「你會很不舒服。」

　　「我知道。」

　　「結束之前都會很糟糕。」

　　「我明白。」

　　沉默。

　　男人站起來，伸手整理男孩的衣領，確保他看上去漂漂亮亮。「乖男孩。」

 

* * *

 

　　「我不得不說，」聲音沙啞，老男人嘴裡叼著香煙說，「你有個相當不錯的可人兒。」

　　「謝謝。」布魯斯掛上最燦爛的笑容，露出牙齒。「他難找得很。」

　　「我猜也是，」老男人點頭，「他令人印象深刻。」他伸手摸上迪克的手臂，輕輕擠壓：「他似乎很……健康。」

　　「不要碰他。」布魯斯咆哮道。

　　老男人收回手，向他露出警惕的神情。

　　布魯斯糾正說法，露齒一笑：「只有我能碰他。」他拍拍男孩肩膀：「我為他付了大價錢。」

　　老男人笑了。「我明白。」他取出香煙，盯著呼出的煙霧。「太可惜了。我很想好好看看他呢。」

　　迪克在他手下顫抖。布魯斯注意到了。他安慰擠了他肩膀一下，但知道這不足以平復他的神經。

　　 _要堅強。_

　　迪克雙眼，盯著布魯斯，小心翼翼凝視著他，以一貫幹勁對男人說：「唔，來一場免費演出也無傷大雅。」迪克在顫抖，但他臉上沒有顯現。他訓練有素。

　　布魯斯痛恨這一點。但同時心生自豪。迪克很堅強。比布魯斯在他這年紀時堅強多了。

　　「記住。」布魯斯大聲說道，伸手抓住迪克的頸圈，開始解開男孩襯衫的鈕扣。「只有我可以碰他。」他向後望去，眼裡閃過陰暗威脅的火花。「誰敢碰他，」他環視房間，看著那些移動的身影，旁觀的不願說話的惡棍，即使他們慢慢靠近，「我就砍掉誰的手。」

　　「可以理解，」老男人笑了，坐回椅上，把一根新的香煙叼進嘴裡，「現在讓我們看看你的珍寶吧。」

 

* * *

 

　　光滑的肌膚，在昏暗燈光下閃爍。他的雙腿修長又分明，布魯斯忘了迪克的身體看上去有多 _纖細_ ，忘了他的身體有多苖條多均稱多緊致。忘了他有多 _小_ 。他一隻手摸上他的腿，感覺到他在發抖。他的手掠過他分身，分身開始硬起來時聽見他喘息。

　　雙腿大開，迪克坐在桌上，像醫生辦公室裡的病人，攤開讓人檢查。布魯斯允許他留著襯衫——保有 _少許_ 自尊——但敞開來，露出緊繃的肌肉與隱約的乳尖，就在他靠後換成比較舒服的姿勢的時候。他雙手撐起自己，一臉擔心看著布魯斯。但布魯斯知道真相。迪克準備好了。他準備就緒。他總是準備就緒。

　　為了布魯斯，迪克願意做任何事。

　　布魯斯痛恨這一點。但同時心生自豪。

　　當布魯斯跪在他面前，他掛上標誌性笑容，他完美熟習的那種。這樣做令他胃部翻騰，但這是遊戲一部份。這是迪克熟悉的遊戲。這是他們兩個在玩的遊戲，他們都來到這一步了，現在怎能放棄。無論他有多想讓迪克免受屈辱，他們都來到這一步了。迪克都來到這一步了，要是此刻布魯斯心軟，對他來說會是侮辱。

　　於是布魯斯繼續。手牢牢放在迪克修長的大腿上，男孩顫抖著，只因布魯斯舔著他陰莖一側，溫柔又小心。從根部舔到頂端，緩慢挑逗。

　　「他會回應嗎？」老男人從他身後問。

　　布魯斯必須掩飾他的惱怒。真夠膽，問這種問題。「對。」布魯斯露齒一笑。「他會。」

　　迪克猶豫地看著他。

　　布魯斯試著想辦法讓他不痛。「他身體會起反應。」他說。「但他不習慣在別人面前做這件事。」他擠出笑聲。

　　「我明白。」老男人又再沉默。

　　布魯斯注意到一件事，迅速指出。「你看，」他又再親吻頂端，手指在男孩陰莖柔軟的肌膚上起舞，輕輕撫摸拉扯，「他已經變大了。」

　　他們吸引了人群。理所當然。對這些怪胎來說，這是難得的光景。迪克是個漂亮的男孩。他的肌膚光滑又柔軟，他扮演順從的角色，肯定燃點他們的幻想。

　　當布魯斯重新舔舐親吻迪克的陰莖，他聽見幾道褲鏈拉開。令人作噁。但刺激了他，因為現在他們都來到這一步了。給這些雜種好好來場表演。

　　他的陰莖那麼柔軟。即使他感覺到它在他唇中脹硬脹大，仍是如此柔軟的觸感。嚐起來溫暖又光滑，讓布魯斯記起這個男孩 _年輕_ 得不可思議。讓他意識到自己在對他做什麼，他不得不停下來壓下胃部的攪動。

　　布魯斯將手放上迪克胸膛。感受他的心跳。那麼快，那麼快。嘗試讓他平靜下來，他用手安慰撫過他裸露的胸膛，愛撫著，他的嘴含回他的陰莖。「噓。」他甚至說，微弱得只有男孩能聽見，他親吻頂端來強調。

　　感覺到他身體有多緊繃，他的手落到他腰間。他的手摸過他光滑的臀部，掠過，滑落他臀瓣擠了一下。擠著親吻他的陰莖，像做愛般，同時抵抗享受的衝動——喜悅的火花，當他嚐到男孩陰莖上的一滴腺液——抵抗享受他在對他做的事的衝動。

　　但他變硬了。他變得很硬，很硬。

　　他舔了舔唇，判定這樣不夠。不會夠。他的克制不夠令人信服。迪克目前狀況——儘管暴露人前，但遠遠不夠——對他們的觀眾來說不夠。

　　於是他停下。布魯斯站起來，低頭看著他。注意到迪克的陰莖在燈光下閃亮，泛著他唾液的水光。抵抗突然湧起的內疚。「脫去你剩下的衣服。」他說。

　　當對方有點遲疑，布魯斯溫柔拍了拍他肩膀，說：「來吧，男孩。」

　　 _記住我告訴你的事。_

　　他密切注意著迪克，尋找退出的信號。說他無法完成任務的信號。沒有出現。

　　他站起來，雙腿與陰莖在所有人面前赤條條的，脫下剩餘衣服，徹底暴露自己。他把襯衫與領帶扔到地上，用好奇、漆黑的雙眼凝視布魯斯，布魯斯隨即解下皮帶。

　　 _記住我告訴你的事。_

　　布魯斯拉下褲鏈，扯下褲子。

　　他仍然尋找著信號。

　　他脫下外套與襯衫，以免防礙動作。褪去內褲，放在迪克襯衫旁邊的地上。

　　 _記住我說的事。_

　　沒有出現。

 

* * *

 

　　迪克回想起桌子冰冷貼著後背。他預料了很多事，卻沒料到這點。冷得很，讓他很不舒服，但隨著他們在上面挪動，愈來愈暖。

　　他的身體不想接納布魯斯進入。他仍然沒什麼經驗。他沒有認真看待布魯斯的訓練。他總算成功把假陰莖塞進體內，但做得不夠頻繁。無疑，不夠布魯斯建議的頻繁。布魯斯嘗試讓他不痛。他明白這一點。但儘管擔心，布魯斯仍然覺得有義務與他公開做愛。迪克也明白這一點。

　　這才是布魯斯第二次嘗試進入他。比理應的更美妙。比理應的更撩人。迪克低頭盯著男人的陰莖，大得驚人——他比假陰莖大，肯定的——他真的開始懷疑容不容得下。但目前為止他們只有一次失敗的嘗試，布魯斯笑著說「我的玩具」太緊張了。

　　迪克需要成功做到。需要為了他成功做到。現在，他們都來到這一步了。他們必須完成任務。

　　於是他深呼吸一口氣。嘗試放鬆自己，就像布魯斯告訴他那樣。抬頭看著布魯斯，注意到他表情有多認真，陰莖頂端抵上他入口時看上去有多堅忍。注意到他有多專心，撫過他後穴，繞著小圈塗上潤滑油。

　　很冷。迪克仍然很冷。

　　 _來吧_ ，他想催促他，但他不能脫離角色。他只想這件事快點發生。

　　他想讓他自豪。

　　布魯斯推了進去。

　　迪克忍不住，他不得不咬著牙以防為突然的不適喊出來，因為他被撐開來，前所未有的 _痛_ 。和訓練時不同。布魯斯大得多。硬得多。他的身體不想給予，不想讓他進去，但布魯斯還是推進他體內， _好痛_ 。

　　迪克發出嘶聲，布魯斯向他投來急切、疑問的眼神。迪克回望他，咬著唇點頭， _來吧_ ，布魯斯繼續挺進。迪克閉上雙眼，嘗試放鬆。布魯斯太大了。布魯斯太 _大_ 了。他不知道他體內怎麼容得下這麼大的東西——

　　當布魯斯首次拔出然後插入，迪克不得不叫出來。他咒罵自己，咬著唇保持安靜，渴望啃咬能緩緊一點緊繃。只是——

　　布魯斯太大了。碩大的陰莖在他體內律動的感覺——像是整個人被掏空。像是他全身上下被操。他不知道可以插入得這麼深。他不知道可以感覺整個人被 _刺穿_ 。

　　他開始聽見聲音。起初困惑，然後當他意識到是什麼，開始噁心。手。拉鏈。黏滑的水聲。內體碰撞肉體的聲音。人群。那些噁心的男人。他們在手淫。

　　這遠比這場性愛，令迪克不快。

　　他向布魯斯伸出手，想觸碰他尋求安慰。但他害怕脫離角色，於是徘徊於兩人之間，慵懶伸手又硬生生在受了又一記深深的插入時停住。

　　布魯斯抓住那隻手。放上自己胸膛。迪克微微點頭，撫過他的身體，為觸感讚嘆與驚訝。他從未像這樣觸碰過布魯斯。未試過不隔著衣服撫摸。布魯斯的皮膚灼熱粗糙又迷人。他的肌肉緊繃，令人印象深刻，某程度上，他愈看著他、看著他的胸膛，看著他在自己身上起伏，他就愈發平靜。因為他意識到是 _布魯斯_ 在操他。儘管疼痛，有這些男人看著他們做既不舒服又可怕，他是和 _布魯斯_ 做愛。他的布魯斯。

　　他稍微打破規則。抬起雙手按上布魯斯胸膛，閉上雙眼撫過皮膚。他喜歡他的溫度。他喜歡他的觸感。布魯斯在他體內的陰莖開始好受一點了，他漸漸習慣。開始某程度上感到安心，像是幹得好的保證。因為他體內容得下布魯斯。他能夠承受他的抽插。現在，他能夠找到幾分安慰，變硬、情動、還有——

　　情動。他應該情動嗎？但是他……

　　布魯斯太——

　　布魯斯——

　　布魯斯雙手放在迪克纖細的胸膛兩側，低頭望向他，挺進他的力度狠了一點。他開始大聲說話。迪克知道那是他的角色——是角色在說話——但他喜歡。令他興奮。

　　「乖男孩。」他說。「天啊，你真緊。乖男孩。」

　　迪克想乖乖的。他想為他當個非常乖的男孩。他閉上雙眼傾聽。任布魯斯加快步伐開始重重搗進擾亂他的呼吸。他撞進來深得同時感覺又痛又 _棒_ ，他開始大聲喘息了。

　　「你真緊。你真天殺的緊。」

　　對——

　　「乖男孩，」又一下抽插，體內緩慢灼燒的快感幾乎令迪克啜泣，「你太棒了。太棒了。」

　　「有多棒。」迪克低聲對他說。

　　猶豫了一下，沉默之中，他只聽見布魯斯低沉的呼吸。低沉又急促，像是他——像是他興奮了。他必須是。布魯斯興奮了。迪克愈去想，感覺就愈棒。

　　「很棒，」布魯斯說，聲音沙啞伴隨抽插，桌子開始搖晃，「我可以時時刻刻操你。我可以日日夜夜操你。」

　　「求求你。」迪克低聲道。 _求求你。告訴我更多。_

　　「我可以隨時隨地操你。」布魯斯說。「在所有人面前。」他不得不停下來嘆息，那痛苦的喘息 _肯定_ 是出於快感。「操，我要射了。」

　　「嗯。」迪克幾乎嗚咽，因為 _噢我的天啊_ ，噢我的天啊。

　　「我要射在你裡面。」布魯斯對著他低吼。

　　「嗯。」迪克提高了聲線。無法抑制。當迪克抬頭，布魯斯覆在他身上。他那麼近。那麼近他。他被這個男人俘虜了。被他漆黑的雙眼、他潮紅的臉俘虜了。被他濕潤的唇瓣與嘆氣時若隱若現的舌尖俘虜了。被他額頭的汗水與看著他的目光俘虜了， _飢渴_ 的眼神還有——

　　布魯斯在吻他。布魯斯在吻他，他們的嘴碾壓在一起，迪克幾乎抽泣，不知所措又深深渴望，當他分開雙唇感受到布魯斯的舌頭襲擊他。這個吻不像迪克有過的任何一吻。那麼熾熱。那麼熾熱，又濕濡，又 _飢渴_ ，又——

　　布魯斯的舌頭按摩著他的，他繼續操著他，迪克確信他開始呻吟了。他貼著他的嘴呻吟、嗚咽，因為他的身體很痛，他全身都很痛，需要——

　　需要釋放。

　　他快要射了，隨著布魯斯和他的嘴做愛並加快抽插，熬過無比熾熱的快感。很痛。很痛，但很棒。很棒，令人暈眩，毫無道理，卻讓他想永遠這樣做下去。他的身體被掏空被操翻被擺佈，從大概是他第一次高潮平復下來，當布魯斯斷開親吻。迪克愉悅地嘆息。他眼簾沉重盯著他的愛人，小心按摩他跳動著的陰莖非常濕潤的頂端。

　　布魯斯注意到了。他在看著。儘管觸碰又酸又痛，迪克輕輕撫摸自己的陰莖，讓精液塗滿指尖，布魯斯帶著明顯的痴迷觀看。

　　布魯斯壓下的大概是呻吟。閉上雙眼，幾乎怒火沸騰——只有片刻——隨著挺動下身，停下動作。隨著他緩緩深深插進去射出來停了下來，迪克即時擦覺到體內的溫熱，溫熱蔓延像是布魯斯——像是布魯斯—

　　布魯斯在他體內射了出來。

　　 _噢天啊……_ 噢我的天啊。

　　迪克感到又暖又熱，溫熱像是減輕了做愛的酸痛。令他安心又放鬆，當布魯斯終於放鬆下來再次低頭看著他，他們彼此交換認可的表情。平靜。布魯斯又給了他一個吻，幾乎純潔又深情的嘴唇相碰，之後才退開，緩慢溫柔地滑了出來。

　　天，他感到好空虛。迪克現在感到好空虛。湧向他入口的空氣令他受驚。很不舒服，還有——

　　布魯斯傾身，隨著堅決的低嘆迪克感覺到他粗糙的舌頭貼著他的陰莖。感覺到他舔舐吸吮他像是侍奉他，但迪克知道那是什麼。布魯斯在替他清潔。布魯斯這方面有強迫症。他無法忍受迪克有一秒髒兮兮的，無論是塵埃、泥土、鮮血又或者——現在，顯然——精液。

　　但迪克想他也享受對自己做的事。他想他享受那種味道。布魯斯沒遺漏任何一滴，清潔他仿佛他是他的所有物。清潔他仿佛他屬於他。

　　而迪克，突然，叫人震驚，希望他是。

　　可怕至極。

　　 _我想成為你的。_

 

* * *

 

　　「你還好嗎？」布魯斯問。他望向迪克，後者上車後一言不發。

　　「我們能抓到他嗎。」迪克問。

　　「對。」布魯斯堅定道。「我們只需要再做些研究就能向戈登呈交。」

　　「逮住了。」迪克說。

　　布魯斯把車駛到路邊。沉默，停下來。當他看著迪克，男孩雙眼睜得大大的凝視著他。關切的雙眼。

　　「你還好吧。」布魯斯重覆道。

　　迪克猶豫要不要回應。

　　「告訴我你沒事。」布魯斯說。

　　「我沒事。」迪克告訴他。他認真的。

　　布魯斯知道他是，但沒讓事情輕鬆多少。沒讓他們剛剛做了的事實輕鬆多少。沒讓他剛剛在一群變態面前侵犯了他的事實輕鬆多少。

　　「我不該這麼做的。」他說。

　　「不。」迪克說。

　　布魯斯看向他。

　　「不要這樣。」他把小小的手放上他手臂。他的手，對比布魯斯的身體那麼小。「沒那麼糟糕，我活下來了。」他甚至露齒一笑。

　　「迪克。」布魯斯說。他雙眼的黑暗回歸。「我們永遠不會這樣做了。」

　　 _不。_ 迪克痛恨那一點。迪克痛恨這一點。

　　「為什麼。」他只能輕聲呢喃。

　　「因為令人作噁，」布魯斯說，「我會屈服於我正在打擊的罪惡。」

　　「罪惡？」噢。

　　「我不能成為他們一份子。」布魯斯說。

　　 _但是……_

　　「嗨，」迪克打斷道，「意思是不是你……喜歡？」

　　「你做得很好。」布魯斯只說了這句。

　　「你喜歡。」迪克戲謔道，但是——感覺那麼——

　　感覺那麼棒。

　　布魯斯嘆氣。

　　不。 _不，布魯斯——_

　　「我也喜歡。」

　　布魯斯雙眼睜大。他沉默盯著他。

　　「我的意思是，」他壓下微笑，他臉上肯定紅了，「很痛，但我真的喜歡。我喜歡……這樣和你一起。」

　　「迪克。」他對著他低吼。

　　「我喜歡和你做那件事。」

　　布魯斯皺起眉頭。一隻手貼上額頭，在雙眼上方按摩仿佛能夠緩解一些壓力。「他才十三歲。」他說。

　　「大得足以想要你了。」他俏皮道。

　　「迪克……」

　　「布魯斯。」他開玩笑向他抱怨道。

　　布魯斯嘆氣。

　　他最後的決心粉碎了。這個男孩。 _這個_ 男孩。

　　「我說的事……我是認真的。」迪克靜靜道。

　　「我知道。」布魯斯說。

　　沉默。布魯斯不禁羞愧至極。厭惡。自我憎恨。

　　這個男孩才十三歲。這個男孩。這個漂亮、纖細的男孩——

　　當迪克解下安全帶在座位上爬起來，布魯斯沒有反應。他等待。他等待，嘗試思考。但當迪克爬向他，雙腿落在布魯斯大腿時思緒就停止運轉，迪克滑進布魯斯與方向盤之間。跨坐他大腿上，直直凝視他的臉。

　　親吻他的時候，迪克一聲不吭。回吻他的時候，布魯斯一聲不吭。誰也沒有說話，他們吻得又深又慢，舌頭愛撫彼此，嘴裡交換唾液。布魯斯的手落在迪克背後。迪克親吻之際開始嘆息。開始嘆息，把身體貼向布魯斯。

　　把勃起貼向布魯斯鼠蹊。布魯斯的手放在他後背，現在到了他臀部。迪克貼向前，輕輕呻吟，他們的勃起開始觸碰，布料的挑逗某程度上更撩人。

　　「我們不能。」他們的嘴一分開，布魯斯就說。

　　「求你了。」迪克說。

　　一瞬間的沉默。

　　「 _求你了。_ 為了我。」

 

* * *

 

　　不知何故比先前更棒。或許因為現在只有他們，獨處車廂內。或許因為只有他和迪克，沒有別的事情讓他分心讓他的注意力離開這個男孩和他的身體、他的反應、他的觸感和味道。

　　滑進迪克體內仍然有點困難。但容易了一點。或許因為他仍然有點被撐開來。目前來說。這令布魯斯感覺更糟糕了，基於他的身體甚至還未復原，在他體內感覺很棒，他停不下來。感覺很棒——在他的男孩體內感覺很棒。

　　迪克在他身上呻吟，上下晃動，與布魯斯的陰莖做愛。布魯斯正在抵抗——快要輸了——早早射出來的慾望。迪克很漂亮。迪克漂亮又溫暖又情動，操他是無上的快感。迪克的身體又滾燙又熱情，現在他發出的聲音更加自信，更大聲更不加掩飾，有鑒於他們獨處。他的聲音發出來都是破碎的嘆息與啜泣與親吻，布魯斯在他身體印下親吻，親吻所見每一處。親吻他的胸膛，吸吮他頸項柔軟的肌膚，當他安坐他身上，幾乎精疲力盡，迪克開始擺動臀部。布魯斯收到提示、開始向上挺動搗進他體內，在迪克一動不動輕聲呻吟後採取主動，撞得他身體起起落落。

　　那麼美妙的聲音從迪克嘴裡溢出。似是哭泣的聲音。

　　這個男孩——

　　這個漂亮的男孩。

　　 _我想日日夜夜操你。_ 他的思緒回到陰暗之處。 _我想時時刻刻操你。_

　　因為迪克不是他其中一個情人。迪克不是隨便一個伴侶。迪克不是永遠不會理解他的一夜床伴。迪克不是永遠不會原諒他的錯處、他的黑暗的伴侶。

　　迪克是個漂亮的男孩。迪克是個漂亮的人。

　　當他把胳膊掛在他身上，隨著迪克開始呻吟、顫抖把他抱近，布魯斯不知怎地感到完整。像是性愛理應如此，他很多年沒感受過了。你真正想要一個人的性愛，當你享受其中，當你……

　　當你可能愛著對方。

　　當你意識到你愛的時候，性愛的感覺。

　　迪克射了，濺上布魯斯胸膛。迪克似乎很尷尬，布魯斯得壓下微笑的衝動。他很可愛。真可愛。布魯斯親吻他的臉頰，再沉默抽插了幾分鐘。抽插直到他再也無法承受，直到他被慾望與愛意與情緒與戀慕與需求淹沒——

　　他這兩天內第二次射在迪克體內。清空自己。感覺填得他不夠滿。

　　操得他不夠。取悅得他不夠。愛得他不夠。

　　迪克給了他一個吻，臉上通紅，嘴唇紅腫，布魯斯得用盡所有意志阻止自己再次推進他體內。

　　無法理解的情慾。眾多不合適的渴望裡首個。

　　他輸了這場仗。面對慾望，撞個正著，讓它接管。讓它吞噬他。讓他焚燒他直至他最終把陰莖塞進這個男孩體內，毫無理由，只因他禮貌請求、他想要。他們兩個都想要。他們想要彼此。

　　而從迪克仍然吻著他，在他臉上一路落下輕吻的方式可見，這個感覺短時間內都不會停下來。這個錯誤。這個可怕的失敗判斷。

　　布魯斯感到內疚。他怎能不？這個男孩才十三歲。

　　當迪克的親吻擦過他的唇，布魯斯回吻他。

　　但這是 _他_ 的男孩。

　　迪克安坐他身上，溫暖柔軟又漂亮。

　　他的男孩。

　　如果他必須成為怪物，來讓他快樂。取悅他。愛他。隨它去吧。

　　隨它去吧。

　　因為靈魂深處，布魯斯知道他永遠不會成為那些男人。他與他們之間有著根本區別，現在他知道了。現在他明白了。他愈是親吻迪克，他愈發明白。他們不愛他們的玩具。他們永遠不會愛任何一個，像他愛迪克一樣。

　　迪克是他的伴侶。他的朋友。當所有人背棄他時，他的同伴。當任何人轉身離去時，只有他會留在他身邊。當他湧起這些噁心的想法，迪克不帶論斷吻去。迪克，只想要他的愛。

　　迪克貼著他的嘴唇微笑，他幾乎笑出聲來，再次親吻他。

　　他漂亮的男孩。


End file.
